Story Of Us
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: "The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now." Or does it? Takes place after the Tween Choice Awards. Based on Story Of Us by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! :D I finally got another idea to write! Next week is midterms, but I should be able to finish this story before then. I'll update "You Are The Only One" as soon as I can. Sorry for the wait. Oh, and my apologies for this chapter being so short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not Sonny With A Chance, not Story Of Us, nuh-thing. :(**

**Chad's POV**

"Cut! Good job, everyone. Take a break, we'll continue after lunch." said our director.

Chastity looked at me and smiled awkwardly and walked away, out of breath. We'd just finished a huge make-out scene between Mackenzie and Chloe. It was strictly professional, of course, but it felt weird to be kissing anyone so soon after my breakup with Sonny.

As everyone cleared the set, I stood in a daze, thinking about a song I'd heard earlier on the radio…

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, _

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly. _

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

All of Taylor Swift's songs are pretty amazing. I mean, does the girl ever sleep? …What was I talking about? Oh. Right. The song.

I was baffled at how accurately it described me. Back when Sonny and I were dating, I, uh… I really thought she'd be the one. The one girlfriend I'd have for more than a week or two; the one who could change me; the one I'd end up marrying… But I guess I got a little ahead of myself.

I walked into the cafeteria got my lunch. When I turned around to find a place to sit, my eyes automatically went to the Randoms' table. All of them stared at me, all except Sonny.

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you._

_Now I'm searchin' the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Acting as if I hadn't seen them, I started walking to the rest of my cast. Just as I walked past the Randoms' table, Sonny's gaze caught mine. Right when I opened my mouth to say hello, she looked away. Suddenly, Portlyn walked up to me and said, "Chad, you have lip gloss on your mouth." I mentally smacked myself for not checking before I left the set. Portlyn just flounced over to the table and sat down.

_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out._

_So many things that I wish you knew._

_So many walls up, I can't break through._

That award… That _stupid _"Tween Choice" award. It ruined _everything_. It started the chain reaction. I wished I could explain to Sonny that I was sorry for what I did to her and her cast… Well, mostly just her, but I figured if I'd get a chance to apologize, it wouldn't hurt to include them in it too.

But I doubted I'd ever get the chance. She'd barely even _look_ at me now.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

It was excruciatingly painful to believe that Sonny couldn't stand to be around me. It's like I could actually feel my heart physically shattering into nothing but a pile of dust.

I guess both of our casts could feel the tension, because they all just kind of uncomfortably stayed where they were. After a few seconds of contemplation, I sat down with the rest of Mack Falls. Both of our tables ate our lunches in complete silence.

_I don't what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_**Next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yep, another chapter. :D How does she do it? ;D Easy: I write short chapters. Bahaha, sorry. I'm starting a new chapter when I feel like it should be one. :P Plus, I wanna get this done before midterms next week! Blech. Well anyways, here's the really-very-extremely-short chapter 2! Again, my apologies.**

Sonny's POV

Sigh. Things had gotten so unpleasantly awkward between me and Chad since we'd broken up. On the way to Condor Studios, I'd listened to my favorite station and heard this song called "Story Of Us". It was surprisingly true. Darn you, Taylor Swift. Taylor: 44, Me: 0.

After an awkward lunch break and a vigorous rehearsal, I walked towards the studio's exit and bumped into a certain three named, former-jerkthrob.

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and tryin' to look busy._

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

"Oh. Uh, hi there…" he said, staring at the floor.

"Ahem, hello…" I replied as I played with the hem of my dress.

He pointed to the door I was going to escape through, "Um… I-I gotta go…"

"Yeah, me too… I'm gonna go that way." I nodded in a different direction.

"Alright, I'll, uh, see you around then."

"See ya."

As I left, I sighed and scolded myself for leaving him there without saying what I wanted to.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here._

_But you held your ground like you should've held me._

I hated that we kept avoiding the problem. Why couldn't we talk it out? Simple, it hurt too much to even look at each other. Not to mention, I wouldn't listen to him the first time...

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I tell you I miss you but I don't know how._

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

I desperately wanted to tell him how wrong I'd been and how much I missed him, but I was too scared. The silence between us was killing me. I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I got home, I sat in my room and full out bawled.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

_I don't what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola mis amigos y mi amigas :D ...That's all the Spanish I know, besides the basics you learn from Dora The Explorer. Hehe. Anyways, I'm trying to get this fanfic done ASAP, sorry for the short...ness?**

**Thank you to "VampiraEmpress", your depressing-ness is rubbing off on me x)**

**Thank you, "Smile. Laugh. Shine" for reviewing ever chapter of all my fanfics! You rock! :)**

**This fic will probably only have one more chapter. Enjoy!**

Chad's POV

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less._

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

"My thoughts exactly, Taylor." I thought, as I listened to the melodic description of what my life had become for the 5th time this week. Who knew so many people liked this song?

_The battle's in your hands now, but I would lay my armor down if you say you'd rather love than fight._

That is exactly what I wanted to say to my Sons—I mean, Sonny. I knew I had to talk to her. Soon. I just had to pick the right time. I sure hoped it would be today…

_So many things that you wish I knew, but the story of us might be ending soon._

Sonny's POV

After an especially long history lecture, courtesy of Ms. Bitterman, I strode down the hall to the cafeteria. As I passed Stage 2, I heard someone playing the guitar. The voice singing along was sweet, strong, and a bit sad sounding…

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

_I don't what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

I quietly crept closer and closer to see my boyfr—I mean, ex-boyfriend playing his favorite guitar. When I was fully in the room, I began singing with him.

_We're not speaking._

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

The blonde looked up at me as I walked towards him. He locked eyes with me and continued singing and playing.

_I don't what to say since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now…_

We both paused, not wanting to utter the next horrid line. I was standing next to him now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, another update! This chapter is slightly longer than the others. Yay! I seem to have brilliant epiphanies late at night. :P This fic is gonna be a few more chapters. So I hope you're enjoying it!**

Narrator's POV

Sonny nodded, "We do. Things have gotten especially awkward since…" she said to the floor.

"…Our break up. I know. I've been meaning to talk to you," he began rambling, "but every time I see you, my brain tells me to run away… Even though my heart wants me to stay and explain and I-"

She cut him off politely and said, "Chad? Um, I'd like to talk right now, I really would, but I'm running late for rehearsal… How about you meet me at The Patio tonight? 7:00?"

"Sure, sounds perfect." Chad said as she walked away.

He sunk back into his chair, disappointed that he'd have to wait longer. He'd been prepared to speak with her and even planned out his whole speech. The blonde smiled to himself though. Finally, he'd make everything better.

Sonny's POV

I checked my watch what seemed like every 5 seconds. 6:59.

"_Where is he?"_ I thought.

"And for the last performance of the night, please welcome Sonny Munroe!" a voice said.

I looked up at the stage and saw my new neighbor, Mel, smiling at me. I smiled back and walked to the microphone.

"Hey guys, I'm Sonny Munroe!" I glanced at my watch just it turned to 7:00. Just then, I saw Chad walk in the door.

"_That's __**so**__ like him."_ I said mentally.

I looked at the night's crowd, "I wrote this song myself. It's called _What To Do_. I think some of you may have heard it last time I was here. I threw in some new lyrics, though. I hope you like it!"

As I played through the song, I saw Chad contemplating the lyrics. He seemed to be deep in thought each time I looked at him.

_Tell me what to do, about you. _

_I already know; I can see in your eyes when you're tellin' the truth._

_'Cause it's been a long time comin', so where you runnin' to? _

_Tell me what to do, about you._

_You've got your way of speakin'; even the air you're breathin'._

_You could be anythin', but you don't know what to believe in._

_You've got the world before you; if I could only show you,_

_That you don't know what to do._

_Tell me what to do, about you. _

_Somethin' on your mind, Baby, all of the time;_

_You could bring out a room, oh yeah._

_This day has been a long time comin'; I say it's nothin' new._

_So tell me what to do, about you._

_You've got your way of speakin'; even the air you're breathin'._

_You could be anythin', but you don't know what to believe in._

_You've got the world before you; if I could only show you,_

_That you don't know what to do._

I finally caught his gaze during the bridge and last verse.

_You think about it: Can you ever change?_

_Finish what you started? Make me wanna stay?_

_Tired of conversation, show me something real._

_Find out what your part is, play it how you feel..._

_Tell me what to do, about you._

_Is there any way, anything I can say, won't break us in two?_

_'Cause it's been a long time comin'; I can't stop lovin' you, yeah._

_Tell me what to do, about you._

I saw Chad slowly approaching the stage from the corner of my eye.

_You've got your way of speakin'; even the air you're breathin'._

_You could be anythin', but you don't know what to believe in._

_You've got the world before you; if I could only show you,_

_That you don't know what to do._

_You could be anythin', but you don't know what to believe in._

_You've got the world before you; if I could only show you,_

_That you don't know what to do._

The crowd applauded and he stood beside me.

I turned to face him and he blurted, "W-wow, Sonny. That was… amazing."

"You really liked it?" I smiled slightly.

"I _loved_ it," he said, with a hint of sparkles in his eyes, "And I can see exactly how you feel about our situation…"

"And…?"

He smirked a bit and said, "Well, you sang this for me. I'm going to return the favor."

Before I could protest, he picked up my guitar and walked to the mic, "Hey, would you guys mind if I played a little something?"

The crowd had no problem with that. I sat with Mel at a table in front of the stage, and he began the soft, slow ballad…

**A/N: What song do you think he's gonna sing? :O Don't worry, I've already got the song picked out. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak... Or as I speak... Or as you read. You get my point. x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: LALALA- Oh hi there :D Last chapter! :O**

**I looked at the reviews and you guys guessed Sterling's character, Christopher Wilde's song, "What You Mean To Me". As much as I LOVE that song, I didn't think it fit well enough. Good guess though! For this story, Chad wrote the song he sings for Sonny. It's actually "Make It Right" by Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas in JONAS LA. If you haven't heard it, you should look it up, even if you don't like Joe. It's so pretty.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) I'll try to update You Are The Only One, ASAP.**

Chad's POV

"Hey, would you guys mind if I played a little something?" I asked the crowd.

They didn't seem to have a problem with that. I scanned the room, looking at all the people willing to listening to me. I saw a bunch of couples scattered throughout the room. Some were holding hands, others kissing. A few rested their heads on each other's shoulders. Sappy and typical, but kind of adorable. I sat down with Sonny's guitar on a stool placed by the microphone and began playing…

_They say you'll know when you really find the one._

_But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done._

_But I'd like to say that it's your fault, but I know better._

_'Cause I'm a fool to think you'd wait around forever._

_Maybe I could have loved you,_

_Maybe I could have shown,_

_That I still do care about you more than you could know._

_Don't say it's too late to try to make it right._

_Oh, to make it right._

_I didn't know how good you were for me._

_Now it's clear, I'm seeing all that we could be._

_And I know that it's my fault, but I'm gonna treat you better._

_'Cause if I had one wish, you'd be with me forever_

I glanced quickly at Sonny, but she seemed more interested in the floor than me.

_Maybe I could have loved you,_

_Maybe I could have shown,_

_That I still do care about you more than you could know._

_Don't say it's too late to try to make it right._

_Is there something I could say?_

_Show me how to break it down_

_So before you walk away, take the time to turn around,_

_Listen to me now…_

As I sang those words, meaning it with every ounce of energy in my body, I looked directly into her eyes. She didn't look away like I had expected her to.

_Maybe I could have loved you,_

_Maybe I could have shown,_

_That I still do care about you more than you could know_

_Don't say it's too late to try…_

_Maybe I could have loved you,_

_Maybe I could have shown,_

_That I still do care about you more than you could know._

_Don't say it's too late to try, oh, to make it right…_

_Make it right… Gonna make it right… Oh yeah…_

Applause filled the air and I saw several people dabbing at their eyes with tissues, one of them being Sonny. She approached the stage and hugged me with so much force that we almost fell over.

"That was amazing, Chad." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thanks… I'm sorry, Sonny. I was a selfish jerk, who should have supported his girlfriend completely instead of letting jealousy take over…"

"Well, I could have at least tried to understand how you were thinking. I guess I was just shocked and unprepared…"

We looked into each other's eyes and simultaneously said, "I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault."

Startled, we looked at each other and smiled lightly.

"I understand now," she began, "I know you meant well, and you just wanted things to be the way they were. But change is gonna happen. Do you think you can handle it?"

"It'll be difficult, but I'll try my best…"

"Do you know why I wrote last verse of my song, the way I did?"

I cocked my head to the side a bit, "Why's that?"

"I hoped this conversation would fix things, and not push us further apart. I realized something after we split… I realized I love you, Chad…"

I smiled warmly at her and said, "I love you, too."

Sonny's POV

As soon as he said it, I leaned forward and kissed him. It was a bit longer than our first kiss, but just as amazing. When we pulled away the crowd Aww'd, clapped, and cheered.

Chad looked a bit confused until Mel walked up and tapped my shoulder.

"You do realize the mic was on, right?" she held back a laugh.

He just looked at us and shrugged, "Whoops."

I laughed and hugged him again.

"So, let me make this official." he said, grabbing the microphone.

He took my hand and I gazed into his sky blue eyes, "Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend…again?"

After another round of, "Aww!", I grinned and replied, "Yes," before kissing him once more.

So really, Story Of Us isn't my anthem anymore. "The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now"? Yeah right. Taylor Swift: 4**_3_**,Sonny Munroe: 1.

_The End._


End file.
